This invention relates to an acidic all purpose liquid cleaning composition which can be in the form of a microemulsion designed in particular for cleaning hard surfaces and which is effective in removing particular and grease soil in leaving unrinsed surfaces with a shiny appearance.
This invention relates to an improved all-purpose liquid cleaning composition or a microemulsion composition designed in particular for cleaning hard surfaces and which is effective in removing grease soil and/or bath soil and in leaving unrinsed surfaces with a shiny appearance.
In recent years all-purpose liquid detergents have become widely accepted for cleaning hard surfaces, e.g., painted woodwork and panels, tiled walls, wash bowls, bathtubs, linoleum or tile floors, washable wall paper, etc.. Such all-purpose liquids comprise clear and opaque aqueous mixtures of water-soluble synthetic organic detergents and water-soluble detergent builder salts. In order to achieve comparable cleaning efficiency with granular or powdered all-purpose cleaning compositions, use of water-soluble inorganic phosphate builder salts was favored in the prior art all-purpose liquids. For example, such early phosphate-containing compositions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,560,839; 3,234,138; 3,350,319; and British Patent No.1,223,739.
In view of the environmentalist""s efforts to reduce phosphate levels in ground water, improved all-purpose liquids containing reduced concentrations of inorganic phosphate builder salts or non-phosphate builder salts have appeared. A particularly useful self-opacified liquid of the latter type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,840.
However, these prior art all-purpose liquid detergents containing detergent builder salts or other equivalent tend to leave films, spots or streaks on cleaned unrinsed surfaces, particularly shiny surfaces. Thus, such liquids require thorough rinsing of the cleaned surfaces which is a time-consuming chore for the user.
In order to overcome the foregoing disadvantage of the prior art all-purpose liquid, U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,409 teaches that a mixture of paraffin sulfonate and a reduced concentration of inorganic phosphate builder salt should be employed. However, such compositions are not completely acceptable from an environmental point of view based upon the phosphate content. On the other hand, another alternative to achieving phosphate-free all-purpose liquids has been to use a major proportion of a mixture of anionic and nonionic detergents with minor amounts of glycol ether solvent and organic amine as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,130. Again, this approach has not been completely satisfactory and the high levels of organic detergents necessary to achieve cleaning cause foaming which, in turn, leads to the need for thorough rinsing which has been found to be undesirable to today""s consumers.
Another approach to formulating hard surfaced or all-purpose liquid detergent composition where product homogeneity and clarity are important considerations involves the formation of oil-in-water (o/w) microemulsions which contain one or more surface-active detergent compounds, a water-immiscible solvent (typically a hydrocarbon solvent), water and a xe2x80x9ccosurfactantxe2x80x9d compound which provides product stability. By definition, an o/w microemulsion is a spontaneously forming colloidal dispersion of xe2x80x9coilxe2x80x9d phase particles having a particle size in the range of 25 to 800 xc3x85 in a continuous aqueous phase.
In view of the extremely fine particle size of the dispersed oil phase particles, microemulsions are transparent to light and are clear and usually highly stable against phase separation.
Patent disclosures relating to use of grease-removal solvents in o/w microemulsions include, for example, European Patent Applications EP 0137615 and EP 0137616 xe2x80x94Herbots et al; European Patent Application EP 0160762 xe2x80x94Johnston et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,991 xe2x80x94Herbots et al. Each of these patent disclosures also teaches using at least 5% by weight of grease-removal solvent.
It also is known from British Patent Application GB 2144763A to Herbots et al, published Mar. 13, 1985, that magnesium salts enhance grease-removal performance of organic grease-removal solvents, such as the terpenes, in o/w microemulsion liquid detergent compositions. The compositions of this invention described by Herbots et al. require at least 5% of the mixture of grease-removal solvent and magnesium salt and preferably at least 5% of solvent (which may be a mixture of water-immiscible non-polar solvent with a sparingly soluble slightly polar solvent) and at least 0.1% magnesium salt.
However, since the amount of water immiscible and sparingly soluble components which can be present in an o/w microemulsion, with low total active ingredients without impairing the stability of the microemulsion is rather limited (for example, up to 18% by weight of the aqueous phase), the presence of such high quantities of grease-removal solvent tend to reduce the total amount of greasy or oily soils which can be taken up by and into the microemulsion without causing phase separation.
The following representative prior art patents also relate to liquid detergent cleaning compositions in the form of o/w microemulsions: U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,291 xe2x80x94Rosario; U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,448 xe2x80x94Gauteer et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,330 xe2x80x94Sheflin; etc.
Liquid detergent compositions which include terpenes, such as d-limonene, or other grease-removal solvent, although not disclosed to be in the form of o/w microemulsions, are the subject matter of the following representative patent documents: European Patent Application 0080749; British Patent Specification 1,603,047; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,414,128 and 4,540,505. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,128 broadly discloses an aqueous liquid detergent composition characterized by, by weight:
(a) from 1 % to 20% of a synthetic anionic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactant or mixture thereof;
(b) from 0.5% to 10% of a mono- or sesquiterpene or mixture thereof, at a weight ratio of (a):(b) being in the range of 5:1 to 1:3; and
(c ) from 0.5% 10% of a polar solvent having a solubility in water at 150xc2x0 C. in the range of from 0.2% to 10%. Other ingredients present in the formulations disclosed in this patent include from 0.05% to 2% by weight of an alkali metal, ammonium or alkanolammonium soap of a C13-C24 fatty acid; a calcium sequestrant from 0.5% to 13% by weight; non-aqueous solvent, e.g., alcohols and glycol ethers, up to 10% by weight; and hydrotropes, e.g., urea, ethanolamines, salts of lower alkylaryl sulfonates, up to 10% by weight. All of the formulations shown in the Examples of this patent include relatively large amounts of detergent builder salts which are detrimental to surface shine.
Furthermore, the present inventors have observed that in formulations containing grease-removal assisting magnesium compounds, the addition of minor amounts of builder salts, such as alkali metal polyphosphates, alkali metal carbonates, nitrilotriacetic acid salts, and so on, tends to make it more difficult to form stable microemulsion systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,584 discloses a microemulsion composition having an anionic surfactant, a cosurfactant, nonionic surfactant, perfume and water; however, these compositions do not possess the ecotoxicity and the improved interfacial tension properties as exhibited by the compositions of the instant invention.
A number of patents teach esterified ethoxylated glycerol compounds for various applications. These patents are Great Britain 1,453,385; Japan 59-1600 and Japan 58-206693 and European Patent Application 0586,323A1. These publications fail to appreciate that a mixture of esterified ethoxylated glycerol and nonesterified ethoxylated glycerol, when used in a hard surface cleaning composition, functions as a grease release agent.
It has now been found that an acid hard surface liquid detergent can be formulated with an anionic surfactant which has desirable cleaning properties.
An object of this invention is to provide an acidic hard surface liquid detergent composition which can be in the form of a microemulsion, and comprises a sulfate and/or sulfonate anionic surfactant, a nonionic surfactant, an ethoxylated polyhydric alcohol type compound, magnesium sulfate, a glycol ether cosurfactant, a water insoluble organic compound, at least one hydroxy aliphatic acid and/or salicylic acid and water, wherein the composition does not contain any N-alkyl aldonamide, zwitterionic surfactant, silicas, abrasives, alkali metal carbonates, alkaline earth metal carbonates, alkyl glycine surfactant or a cyclic imidinium surfactant.
Another object of this invention is to provide an acidic hard surface liquid detergent with desirable cleaning properties which kills bacteria.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The microemulsion hard surface liquid compositions of the instant invention comprises approximately by weight:
(a) 0.1% to 20% of an alkali metal salt of an anionic surfactant;
(b) 0% to 10% of an ethoxylated polyhydric alcohol type compound;
(c) 0.1% to 10% of a nonionic surfactant;
(d) 0 to 5% of polyethylene glycol;
(e) 0 to 5% of at least one hydroxy aliphatic acid;
(f) 0.1% to 5% of salicylic acid;
(g) 0 to 10% of at least one solubilizing agent;
(h) 0.1% to 15% of at least one cosurfactant;
(i) 0 to 15% of an inorganic magnesium salt;
(j) 0.05% to 2% of a fatty acid;
(k) 0.1 % to 10% of perfume, essential oil, a water insoluble organic compound such as an ester or a water insoluble material such as terpene or essential oils;
(l) 0 to 5%, of a phenoxyalkanol;
(m) 0 to 2%, of a polymeric or inorganic thickener; and
(n) the balance being water.
The instant compositions do not contain an N-alkyl aldonamide, choline chloride or buffering system which is a nitrogenous buffer which is ammonium or alkaline earth carbonate, guanidine derivates, alkoxylalkyl amines and alkyleneamines C3-C7 alkyl and alkenyl monobasic and dibasic acids such as C4-C7 aliphatic carboxylic diacids which do not contain a hydroxy group, phosphoric acid, amino alkylene phosphonic acid and the composition is pourable and is not a gel and the composition has a complex viscosity at 1 rads-1 of less than 0.4 Pascal seconds.
The anionic sulfonate surfactants which may be used in the detergent of this invention are water soluble and include the sodium, potassium, ammonium and ethanolammonium salts of linear C8-C6 alkyl benzene sulfonates; C10-C20 paraffin sulfonates, alpha olefin sulfonates containing about 10-24 carbon atoms and C8-C18 ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfates and mixtures thereof. The preferred anionic sulfonate surfactant is a C12-18 paraffin sulfonate.
The paraffin sulfonates may be monosulfonates or di-sulfonates and usually are mixtures thereof, obtained by sulfonating paraffins of 10 to 20 carbon atoms. Preferred paraffin sulfonates are those of C12-18 carbon atoms chains, and more preferably they are of C14-17 chains. Paraffin sulfonates that have the sulfonate group(s) distributed along the paraffin chain are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,503,280; 2,507,088; 3,260,744; and 3,372,188; and also in German Patent 735,096. Such compounds may be made to specifications and desirably the content of paraffin sulfonates outside the C14-17 range will be minor and will be minimized, as will be any contents of di- or poly-sulfonates.
Examples of suitable other sulfonated anionic detergents are the well known higher alkyl mononuclear aromatic sulfonates, such as the higher alkylbenzene sulfonates containing 9 to 18 or preferably 9 to 16 carbon atoms in the higher alkyl group in a straight or branched chain, or C8-15 alkyl toluene sulfonates. A preferred alkylbenzene sulfonate is a linear alkylbenzene sulfonate having a higher content of 3-phenyl (or higher) isomers and a correspondingly lower content (well below 50%) of 2-phenyl (or lower) isomers, such as those sulfonates wherein the benzene ring is attached mostly at the 3 or higher (for example 4, 5, 6 or 7) position of the alkyl group and the content of the isomers in which the benzene ring is attached in the 2 or 1 position is correspondingly low. Preferred materials are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,320,174, especially those in which the alkyls are of 10 to 13 carbon atoms.
The C8-18 ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfate surfactants have the structure
Rxe2x80x94(OCHCH2)nOSO3xe2x88x92M+
wherein n is about 1 to about 22 more preferably 1 to 3 and R is an alkyl group having about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, more preferably 12 to 15 and natural cuts, for example, C12-14 or C12-16 and M is an ammonium cation or a metal cation, most preferably sodium.
The ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfate may be made by sulfating the condensation product of ethylene oxide and C8-10 alkanol, and neutralizing the resultant product. The ethoxylated alkyl ether sulfates differ from one another in the number of carbon atoms in the alcohols and in the number of moles of ethylene oxide reacted with one mole of such alcohol. Preferred ethoxylated alkyl ether polyethenoxy sulfates contain 12 to 15 carbon atoms in the alcohols and in the alkyl groups thereof, e.g., sodium myristyl (3 EO) sulfate.
Ethoxylated C8-18 alkylphenyl ether sulfates containing from 2 to 6 moles of ethylene oxide in the molecule are also suitable for use in the invention compositions.
These detergents can be prepared by reacting an alkyl phenol with 2 to 6 moles of ethylene oxide and sulfating and neutralizing the resultant ethoxylated alkylphenol.
The water soluble nonionic surfactants which can be utilized in this invention are an aliphatic ethoxylated/propoxylated nonionic surfactants which are depicted by the formula: 
wherein R is a branched chain alkyl group having about 10 to about 16 carbon atoms, preferably an isotridecyl group and x and y are independently numbered from 1 to 20. A preferred ethoxylated/propoxylated nonionic surfactant is Plurafac(copyright) 300 manufactured by BASF.
The instant composition contains a composition (herein after referred to as an ethoxylated polyhydric alcohol type compound such as an ethoxylated glycerol type compound) which is a mixture of a fully esterified ethoxylated polyhydric alcohol, a partially esterified ethoxylated polyhydric alcohol and a nonesterified ethoxylated polyhydric alcohol, wherein the preferred polyhydric alcohol is glycerol, and the compound is 
and 
wherein w equals one to four, most preferably one, and B is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen or a group represented by: 
wherein R is selected from the group consisting of alkyl group having 6 to 22 carbon atoms, more preferably 11 to 15 carbon atoms and alkenyl groups having 6 to 22 carbon atoms, more preferably 11 to 15 carbon atoms, wherein a hydrogenated tallow alkyl chain or a coco alkyl chain is most preferred, wherein at least one of the B groups is represented by said 
and Rxe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl groups; x, y and z have a value between 0 and 60, more preferably 0 to 40, provided that (x+y+z) equals 2 to 100, preferably 4 to 24 and most preferably 4 to 19, wherein in Formula (I) the weight ratio of monoester / diester / triester is 40 to 90 / 5 to 35 / 1 to 20, more preferably 50 to 90/9 to 32 / 1 to 12, wherein the weight ratio of Formula (I) to Formula (II) is a value between 3 to 0.02, preferably 3 to 0.1, most preferably 1.5 to 0.2, wherein it is most preferred that there is more of Formula (II) than Formula (I) in the mixture that forms the compound.
The ethoxylated glycerol type compound used in the instant composition is manufactured by the Kao Corporation and sold under the trade name Levenol such as Levenol F-200 which has an average EO of 6 and a molar ratio of coco fatty acid to glycerol of 0.55 or Levenol V501/2 which has an average EO of 17 and a molar ratio of tallow fatty acid to glycerol of 1.0. It is preferred that the molar ratio of the fatty acid to glycerol is less than 1.7, more preferably less than 1.5 and most preferably less than 1.0. The ethoxylated glycerol type compound has a molecular weight of 400 to 1600, and a pH (50 grams / liter of water) of 5-7. The Levenol compounds are substantially non irritant to human skin and have a primary biodegradabillity higher than 90% as measured by the Wickbold method Bias-7d. 
Two examples of the Levenol compounds are Levenol V-501/2 which has 17 ethoxylated groups and is derived from tallow fatty acid with a fatty acid to glycerol ratio of 1.0 and a molecular weight of 1465 and Levenol F-200 has 6 ethoxylated groups and is derived from coco fatty acid with a fatty acid to glycerol ratio of 0.55. Both Levenol F-200 and Levenol V-501/2 are composed of a mixture of Formula (I) and Formula (II). The Levenol compounds has ecoxicity values of algae growth inhibition  greater than  100 mg/liter; acute toxicity for Daphniae greater than 100 mg/liter and acute fish toxicity greater than 100 mg/liter. The Levenol compounds have a ready biodegradability higher than 60% which is the minimum required value according to OECD 301 B measurement to be acceptably biodegradable.
Polyesterified nonionic compounds also useful in the instant compositions are Crovol PK-40 and Crovol PK-70 manufactured by Croda GMBH of the Netherlands. Crovol PK-40 is a polyoxyethylene (12) Palm Kernel Glyceride which has 12 EO groups. Crovol PK-70 which is prefered is a polyoxyethylene (45) Palm Kernel Glyceride have 45 EO groups.
The at least one hydroxy aliphatic acid is used in the nonmicroemulsion or microemulsion composition at a concentration of about 0 wt. % to about 5 wt. %, more preferably about 0.1 wt. % to about 4 wt. %. The hydroxy aliphatic acid used in the instant composition is selected from the group consisting of glycolic acid, tartaric acid, citric acid and lactic acid and mixtures thereof.
As used herein and in the appended claims the term xe2x80x9cperfumexe2x80x9d is used in its ordinary sense to refer to and include any non-water soluble fragrant substance or mixture of substances including natural (i.e., obtained by extraction of flower, herb, blossom or plant), artificial (i.e., mixture of natural oils or oil constituents) and synthetically produced substance) odoriferous substances. Typically, perfumes are complex mixtures of blends of various organic compounds such as alcohols, aldehydes, ethers, aromatic compounds and varying amounts of essential oils (e.g., terpenes) such as from 0% to 80%, usually from 10% to 70% by weight, the essential oils themselves being volatile odoriferous compounds and also serving to dissolve the other components of the perfume.
In the present invention the precise composition of the perfume is of no particular consequence to cleaning performance so long as it meets the criteria of water immiscibility and having a pleasing odor. Naturally, of course, especially for cleaning compositions intended for use in the home, the perfume, as well as all other ingredients, should be cosmetically acceptable, i.e., non-toxic, hypoallergenic, etc.. The instant compositions show a marked improvement in ecotoxocity as compared to existing commercial products.
The hydrocarbon such as a perfume is present in the dilute o/w microemulsion in an amount of from 0.4% to 10% by weight. If the amount of hydrocarbon (perfume) is less than 0.4% by weight it becomes difficult to form the o/w microemulsion. If the hydrocarbon (perfume) is added in amounts more than 10% by weight, the cost is increased without any additional cleaning benefit and, in fact, with some diminishing of cleaning performance insofar as the total amount of greasy or oily soil which can be taken up in the oil phase of the microemulsion will decrease proportionately.
Furthermore, although superior grease removal performance will be achieved for perfume compositions not containing any terpene solvents, it is apparently difficult for perfumers to formulate sufficiently inexpensive perfume compositions for products of this type (i.e., very cost sensitive consumer-type products) which includes less than 20%, usually less than 30%, of such terpene solvents.
Thus, merely as a practical matter, based on economic consideration, the dilute microemulsion detergent cleaning compositions of the present invention may often include as much as 0.2% to 7% by weight, based on the total composition, of terpene solvents introduced thereunto via the perfume component. However, even when the amount of terpene solvent in the cleaning formulation is less than 1.5% by weight, such as up to 0.6% by weight or 0.4% by weight or less, satisfactory grease removal and oil removal capacity is provided by the inventive diluted o/w microemulsions.
Thus, for a typical formulation of a diluted microemulsion according to this invention a 20 milliliter sample of microemulsion containing 1 % by weight of perfume will be able to solubilize, for example, up to 2 to 3 ml of greasy and/or oily soil, while retaining its form as a microemulsion, regardless of whether the perfume contains 0%, 0.1%, 0.2%, 0.3%, 0.4%, 0.5%, 0.6%, 0.7% or 0.8% by weight of terpene solvent. In other words, it is an essential feature of the compositions of this invention that grease removal is a function of the result of the microemulsion, per se, and not of the presence or absence in the microemulsion of a xe2x80x9cgreasy soil removalxe2x80x9d type of solvent.
In place of the perfume in either the microemulsion composition or the all purpose hard surface cleaning composition at the same previously defined concentrations that the perfume was used in either the microemulsion or the all purpose hard surface cleaning composition one can employ an essential oil or a water insoluble hydrocarbon having 6 to 18 carbon such as a paraffin or isoparaffin.
Suitable essential oils are selected from the group consisting of: Anethole 20/21 natural, Aniseed oil china star, Aniseed oil globe brand, Balsam (Peru), Basil oil (India), Black pepper oil, Black pepper oleoresin 40/20, Bois de Rose (Brazil) FOB, Borneol Flakes (China), Camphor oil, White, Camphor powder synthetic technical, Cananga oil (Java), Cardamom oil, Cassia oil (China), Cedarwood oil (China) BP, Cinnamon bark oil, Cinnamon leaf oil, Citronella oil, Clove bud oil, Clove leaf, Coriander (Russia), Coumarin 69xc2x0 C. (China), Cyclamen Aldehyde, Diphenyl oxide, Ethyl vanilin, Eucalyptol, Eucalyptus oil, Eucalyptus citriodora, Fennel oil, Geranium oil, Ginger oil, Ginger oleoresin (India), White grapefruit oil, Guaiacwood oil, Gurjun balsam, Heliotropin, Isobornyl acetate, Isolongifolene, Juniper berry oil, L-methyl acetate, Lavender oil, Lemon oil, Lemongrass oil, Lime oil distilled, Litsea Cubeba oil, Longifolene, Menthol crystals, Methyl cedryl ketone, Methyl chavicol, Methyl salicylate, Musk ambrette, Musk ketone, Musk xylol, Nutmeg oil, Orange oil, Patchouli oil, Peppermint oil, Phenyl ethyl alcohol, Pimento berry oil, Pimento leaf oil, Rosalin, Sandalwood oil, Sandenol, Sage oil, Clary sage, Sassafras oil, Spearmint oil, Spike lavender, Tagetes, Tea tree oil, Vanilin, Vetyver oil (Java), Wintergreen, Allocimene, Arbanex(trademark), Arbanol(copyright), Bergamot oils, Camphene, Alpha-Campholenic aldehyde, I-Carvone, Cineoles, Citral, Citronellol Terpenes, Alpha-Citronellol, Citronellyl Acetate, Citronellyl Nitrile, Para-Cymene, Dihydroanethole, Dihydrocarveol, d-Dihydrocarvone, Dihydrolinalool, Dihydromyrcene, Dihydromyrcenol, Dihydromyrcenyl Acetate, Dihydroterpineol, Dimethyloctanal, Dimethyloctanol, Dimethyloctanyl Acetate, Estragole, Ethyl-2 Methylbutyrate, Fenchol, Fernlol(trademark), Florilys(trademark), Geraniol, Geranyl Acetate, Geranyl Nitrile, Glidmint(trademark) Mint oils, Glidox(trademark), Grapefruit oils, trans-2-Hexenal, trans-2-Hexenol, cis-3-Hexenyl Isovalerate, cis-3-Hexanyl-2-methylbutyrate, Hexyl Isovalerate, Hexyl-2-methylbutyrate, Hydroxycitronellal, lonone, Isobornyl Methylether, Linalool, Linalool Oxide, Linalyl Acetate, Menthane Hydroperoxide, I-Methyl Acetate, Methyl Hexyl Ether, Methyl-2-methylbutyrate, 2-Methylbutyl Isovalerate, Myrcene, Nerol, Neryl Acetate, 3-Octanol, 3-Octyl Acetate, Phenyl Ethyl-2-methylbutyrate, Petitgrain oil, cis-Pinane, Pinane Hydroperoxide, Pinanol, Pine Ester, Pine Needle oils, Pine oil, alpha-Pinene, beta-Pinene, alpha-Pinene Oxide, Plinol, Plinyl Acetate, Pseudo lonone, Rhodinol, Rhodinyl Acetate, Spice oils, alpha-Terpinene, gamma-Terpinene, Terpinene-4-OL, Terpineol, Terpinolene, Terpinyl Acetate, Tetrahydrolinalool, Tetrahydrolinalyl Acetate, Tetrahydromyrcenol, Tetralol(copyright), Tomato oils, Vitalizair, Zestoral(trademark).
The polyethylene glycol which can be used in the instant composition has a molecular weight of 200 to 1,000, wherein the polyethylene glycol has the structure
HO(CH2CH2O)nH 
wherein n is 4 to 25. The concentration of the polyethylene glycol in the instant composition is 0 to 5 wt. %, more preferably 0.1 to 4.0 wt. %. The phenoxyalkanol which is used at a concentration of 0 to 5 wt. %, more preferably 0.25 to 4.0 wt. % is depicted by the formula:
C6H5O(CH2)nCH2OH 
wherein n is 1 to 3, preferably 1.
The instant all purpose cleaning compositions contain about 0 wt. % to about 10 wt. %, of at least one solubilizing agent selected from the group consisting of a C2-5 mono, dihydroxy or polyhydroxy alkanols such as ethanol, isopropanol, glycerol ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol and propylene glycol and mixtures thereof and alkali metal cumene or xylene sulfonates such as sodium cumene sulfonate and sodium xylene sulfonate. The solubilizing agents are included in order to control low temperature cloud clear properties.
The cosurfactant used in the microemulsion composition may play an essential role in the formation of the microemulsion compositions. Very briefly, in the absence of the cosurfactant the water, detergent(s) and hydrocarbon (e.g., perfume) will, when mixed in appropriate proportions form either a micellar solution (low concentration) or form an oil-in-water emulsion in the first aspect of the invention. With the cosurfactant added to this system, the interfacial tension at the interface between the emulsion droplets and aqueous phase is reduced to a very low value. This reduction of the interfacial tension results in spontaneous break-up of the emulsion droplets to consecutively smaller aggregates until the state of a transparent colloidal sized emulsion. e.g., a microemulsion, is formed. In the state of a microemulsion, thermodynamic factors come into balance with varying degrees of stability related to the total free energy of the microemulsion. Some of the thermodynamic factors involved in determining the total free energy of the system are (1) particle-particle potential; (2) interfacial tension or free energy (stretching and bending); (3) droplet dispersion entropy; and (4) chemical potential changes upon formation. A thermodynamically stable system is achieved when (2) interfacial tension or free energy is minimized and (3) droplet dispersion entropy is maximized.
Thus, the role of cosurfactant in formation of a stable o/w microemulsion is to (a) decrease interfacial tension (2); and (b) modify the microemulsion structure and increase the number of possible configurations (3). Also, the cosurfactant will (c) decrease the rigidity. Generally, an increase in cosurfactant concentration results in a wider temperature range of the stability of the product.
The major class of compounds found to provide highly suitable cosurfactants for the microemulsion over temperature ranges extending from 50xc2x0 C. to 43xc2x0 C. for instance are polypropylene glycol of the formula HO(CH3CHCH2O)nH wherein n is a number from 1 to 18, and mono and di C1-C6 alkyl ethers and esters of ethylene glycol and propylene glycol having the structural formulas R(X)nOH, R1(X)nOH, R(X)nOR and R1(X)nOR1 wherein R is C1-C6 alkyl group, R1 is C2-C4 acyl group, X is (OCH2CH2) or (OCH2(CH3)CH) and n is a number from 1 to 4, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, an alkyl lactate, wherein the alkyl group has 1 to 6 carbon atoms, 1 methoxy-2-propanol, 1 methoxy-3-propanol, and 1 methoxy 2-, 3- or 4-butanol.
Representative members of the polypropylene glycol include dipropylene glycol and polypropylene glycol having a molecular weight of 150 to 1000, e.g., polypropylene glycol 400. Other satisfactory glycol ethers are ethylene glycol monobutyl ether (butyl cellosolve), diethylene glycol monobutyl ether (butyl carbitol), triethylene glycol monobutyl ether, mono, di, tri propylene glycol monobutyl ether, tetraethylene glycol monobutyl ether, mono, di, tripropylene glycol monomethyl ether, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monohexyl ether, diethylene glycol monohexyl ether, propylene glycol tertiary butyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monopropyl ether, ethylene glycol monopentyl ether, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether, diethylene glycol monopropyl ether, diethylene glycol monopentyl ether, triethylene glycol monomethyl ether, triethylene glycol monoethyl ether, triethylene glycol monopropyl ether, triethylene glycol monopentyl ether, triethylene glycol monohexyl ether, mono, di, tripropylene glycol monoethyl ether, mono, di tripropylene glycol monopropyl ether, mono, di, tripropylene glycol monopentyl ether, mono, di, tripropylene glycol monohexyl ether, mono, di, tributylene glycol mono methyl ether, mono, di, tributylene glycol monoethyl ether, mono, di, tributylene glycol monopropyl ether, mono, di, tributylene glycol monobutyl ether, mono, di, tributylene glycol monopentyl ether and mono, di, tributylene glycol monohexyl ether, ethylene glycol monoacetate and dipropylene glycol propionate. When these glycol type cosurfactants are at a concentration of about 0.5 to about 14 weight %, more preferably about 2.0 weight % to about 10 weight % in combination with a water insoluble organic ester or non water soluble material such as terpene, essential oils which is at a concentration of at least 0.5 weight %, more preferably 1.5 weight % to about 8 wt. % one can form a microemulsion composition.
While all of the aforementioned glycol ether compounds provide the described stability, the most preferred cosurfactant compounds of each type, is diethylene glycol monobutyl ether. Other suitable water soluble cosurfactants are water soluble esters such as ethyl lactate and water soluble carbohydrates such as butyl glycosides.
The instant microemulsion formulas explicitly exclude alkali metal silicates and alkali metal builders such as alkali metal polyphosphates, alkali metal carbonates and alkali metal phosphonates because these materials, if used in the instant composition, would cause the composition to have a high pH as well as leaving residue on the surface being cleaned.
The final essential ingredient in the inventive microemulsion or nonmicroemulsion compositions having improved interfacial tension properties is water. The proportion of water in the compositions generally is in the range of 50% to 96%, preferably 80% to 90% by weight of the usual diluted o/w microemulsion composition.
In addition to the above-described essential ingredients required for the formation of the microemulsion composition, the compositions of this invention may often and preferably do contain one or more additional ingredients which serve to improve overall product performance.
One such ingredient is an inorganic or organic salt of oxide of a multivalent metal cation, particularly Mg++. The metal salt or oxide provides several benefits including improved cleaning performance in dilute usage, particularly in soft water areas, and minimized amounts of perfume required to obtain the microemulsion state.
Magnesium sulfate, either anhydrous or hydrated (e.g., heptahydrate), is especially preferred as the magnesium salt. Good results also have been obtained with magnesium oxide, magnesium chloride, magnesium acetate, magnesium propionate and magnesium hydroxide. These magnesium salts can be used with formulations at neutral or acidic pH since magnesium hydroxide will not precipitate at these pH levels.
Although magnesium is the preferred multivalent metal from which the salts (inclusive of the oxide and hydroxide) are formed, other polyvalent metal ions also can be used provided that their salts are nontoxic and are soluble in the aqueous phase of the system at the desired pH level.
The compositions will include from 0% to 2.5%, preferably from 0.1% to 2.0% by weight of the composition of a C8-C22 fatty acid or fatty acid soap as a foam suppressant.
The addition of fatty acid or fatty acid soap provides an improvement in the rinseability of the composition whether applied in neat or diluted form. Generally, however, it is necessary to increase the level of cosurfactant to maintain product stability when the fatty acid or soap is present. If more than 2.5 wt. % of a fatty acid is used in the instant compositions, the composition will become unstable at low temperatures as well as having an objectionable smell.
As example of the fatty acids which can be used as such or in the form of soap, mention can be made of distilled coconut oil fatty acids, xe2x80x9cmixed vegetablexe2x80x9d type fatty acids (e.g. high percent of saturated, mono-and/or polyunsaturated C18 chains); oleic acid, stearic acid, palmitic acid, eiocosanoic acid, and the like, generally those fatty acids having from 8 to 22 carbon atoms being acceptable.
Thus, depending on such factors as the pH of the system, the nature of the primary surfactants and cosurfactant, and so on, as well as the availability and cost factors, other suitable polyvalent metal ions include aluminum, copper, nickel, iron, calcium, etc. It should be noted, for example, that with the preferred paraffin sulfonate anionic detergent calcium salts will precipitate and should not be used. It has also been found that the aluminum salts work best at pH below 5 or when a low level, for example 1 weight percent, of citric acid is added to the composition which is designed to have a neutral pH. Alternatively, the aluminum salt can be directly added as the citrate in such case. As the salt, the same general classes of anions as mentioned for the magnesium salts can be used, such as halide (e.g., bromide, chloride), sulfate, nitrate, hydroxide, oxide, acetate, propionate, etc.
Preferably, in the dilute compositions the metal compound is added to the composition in an amount sufficient to provide at least a stoichiometric equivalent between the anionic surfactant and the multivalent metal cation. For example, for each gram-ion of Mg++ there will be 2 gram moles of paraffin sulfonate, alkylbenzene sulfonate, etc., while for each gram-ion of Al3+there will be 3 gram moles of anionic surfactant. Thus, the proportion of the multivalent salt generally will be selected so that one equivalent of compound will neutralize from 0.1 to 1.5 equivalents, preferably 0.6 to 1.4 equivalents, of the acid form of the anionic surfactant. At higher concentrations of anionic surfactant, the amount of the inorganic magnesium salt will be in range of 0 to 5 wt. %, more preferably 0.5 to 3 wt. %.
The liquid cleaning composition of this invention may, if desired, also contain other components either to provide additional effect or to make the product more attractive to the consumer. The following are mentioned by way of example: Colors or dyes in amounts up to 0.5% by weight; preservatives or antioxidizing agents, such as formalin, 5-bromo-5-nitro-dioxan-1,3; 5-chloro-2-methyl-4-isothaliazolin-3-one, 2,6-di-tert.butyl-p-cresol, etc., in amounts up to 2% by weight; and pH adjusting agents, such as sulfuric acid or sodium hydroxide, as needed. Furthermore, if opaque compositions are desired, up to 4% by weight of an opacifier may be added.
In final form, the instant compositions exhibit stability at reduced and increased temperatures. More specifically, such compositions remain clear and stable in the range of 5xc2x0 C. to 50xc2x0 C., especially 10xc2x0 C. to 43xc2x0 C. Such compositions exhibit a pH of 3 to 7.0 which is achieved by the addition of caustic soda or alkanolamide. The liquid microemulsion compositions are readily pourable and exhibit a viscosity in the range of 6 to 400 milliPascal . second (mPas.) as measured at 250xc2x0 C. with a Brookfield RVT Viscometer using a #2 spindle rotating at 50 RPM.
The following examples illustrate liquid cleaning compositions of the described invention. Unless otherwise specified, all percentages are by weight. The exemplified compositions are illustrative only and do not limit the scope of the invention. Unless otherwise specified, the proportions in the examples and elsewhere in the specification are by weight.